Final Fantasy XIII A Story Of Hope
by FinalDawn2
Summary: This is basically the whole game, only hope's point of view. I made Hope of bit different and his actions are different as well, which lead to different events. Its all Hope's point of view. Please Read and Review I'm open to improvements, thanks.


I don't remember everything exactly how it was said in the game so please excuse me if it's not exactly the same. I also attempt to make the fight scenes more like the battle system in the game but I don't know if it's good. Anyway tell me if you want me to change it or improvement, thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1…

* * *

Day Eleven

* * *

I am a lone wolf… My name is Hope Estheim…and I live…well I lived in Palumpom. As I'm running through the dark night with heavy rain pouring at my face… let me tell you a little about my past… It all started when my mom Nora Estheim had lost the man she loved; my father. She was depressed for a while, but I was there to cheer her up throughout the time. Soon, she met another man… although his true form was invisible to us all, we were still fooled. After my mom married him, well… he became abusive. Every night, it boiled my blood to see my mom beaten and treated wrong. I defended my mom and tried to fight back against him… but I failed…one time he slashed me with a knife. My mom had to sacrifice herself to his abusive behavior because if she didn't do that… I would have been killed… Next time… he grew tired of my presence among them and he wanted to get rid of me for good. He bought a shotgun before this fatal night from a store we were all in one day. When I was looking around I heard his voice and looked at where he was…he was buying a shotgun from someone. This person had blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wore a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat. Although my step dad was about to turn around, I quickly turned back and walked somewhere else so he wouldn't notice me. Now…just a few hours ago he came home and started beating my mother again, she was the bait. I ran over to her but… before I knew it… there was a shotgun in front of me. I couldn't move… everything inside me froze. He was about to pull the trigger until my mom suddenly pushed the gun and he jumped out of his hand and skid across the floor.

"Hope! Run! Now! Take this!"

She threw me something and I grabbed it. "But mom…!"

"Don't worry honey," she said as she struggled to slow down him. "I'll be okay… I promise…go now!"

She shouted and I quickly darted for the door and ran outside. It was raining heavily. I ran as fast as I could and when I stopped for my breath. I heard a loud gunshot and that was it… I dropped to my knees…tears falling down my face forming with the rain…

"Mom…Mom!" I punched the ground. "MOM!"

I slowly rose back on my feet. I took out what my mom threw to me… it was… a boomerang…I saw something engraved in it… Airwing… I looked up back at my house which was only small where I was now. I said with anger inside me, "Don't worry mom… I'll avenge you… I promise!"

I turned around and started running with all my speed. This is why I'm running… but first I have to figure how I'm going to avenge her? Wait… that's it… I must get stronger and I'll come back and kill that bastard myself!

I reached a grassy plain, nothing in sight to see… just grass. I panted and sat down on the wet grass, feeling the rain hit my face. As I rested I heard something come. I quickly got up… it was some kind of monster…a Pantheron? It was red and had the shape of a dog. It looked ready to attack me. I pulled out Airwing and whispered, "I'll avenge you mom…"

I threw Airwing and moved my arm right to hit it again and caught it back. The fal'cie jumped towards me and took a swing at me with its paw. It caused me great pain, but I had to get used to it if I wanted to get stronger. I took another swing with Airwing and hit it two times and caught Airwing back. It then fell to the floor, leaving me with minor injuries in the heavy rain and dark sky. I sat down resting.

"I hope I can make it through…" I told myself. "What's a PSICOM guard dog doing here anyway?"

Then I heard more growls and something else… I looked behind me too see two more Pantheron and a bomb? Damn it… I stood and held my ground… ready or not… I threw Airwing at the bomb; I had to take care of that one first, when I got my breath I threw it again at the bomb until it lost its power and fell motionless. Both the dog fal'cie took swings at me. I evaded the first one but the other one got me from behind. I let out a grunt and threw Airwing at the second one. Both my hits took care of that one, although the other one struck me behind now and after I recovered I quickly threw it at the monster. After retrieving Airwing, it fell to the floor.

I panted hard, trying to catch my breath. I placed Airwing back in my pocket. "Geez how many of these things do I have to kill!"

After I caught my breath, I started running through the rain. Soon I broke into a walk, panting thinking… so where am I supposed to go now? Then I remembered something…there was a train station nearby! Maybe I could catch one and leave! As I walked toward my way I heard a screeching noise. I looked around. I didn't see anything!

I looked up and saw something crashing my way. I yelled and threw myself back. I slowly stood back up.

"What the hell is this thing?" I said. It was some robotic thing only it was enormous and caused a small crater. I was about to get closer to it until lights from inside it suddenly turned on. I backed away. It looked at me and made a loud roaring sound. Damn it… looks like I have to fight another monster. I pulled out Airwing and focused myself onto the strange thing. It picked up its huge metallic arm that looked more like a blade and slashed it across the field where I was and hit me as it passed by. It brought me great pain a lot worse then anything else! There was no way to evade it! I aggressively threw Airwing and moved my arm to the right and hit it again. I caught Airwing back but it looked like it didn't even harm it! It just held its ground and picked up its arm and swiftly slashed it across the field it harmed me again bringing a lot more pain. My hands were on my knees and I was panting… trying to take the pain. It slashed me again and I was on my knees now… with my hands on the ground and Airwing on the floor. I looked up… and it raised its arm again… this was it… I guess I was dumb to think I could avenge my mother at my strength and age. I awaited my death, flinching for the pain but I heard a crash.

I opened my eyes and noticed the arm broke off… no… it was cut off! Someone walked by my side. I looked and saw a woman with pink hair and some type of sword. But I couldn't tell what she was wearing… I was too much in pain. She threw me something and I instantly felt better.

"Heads up kid." She said.

I looked towards the machine and it was angry now. It got up from the ground and pulled out small arms this time. I pulled out Airwing, feeling a lot more confident with this woman at my side.

She started charging towards the machine and slashed it two times while I threw Airwing and moved my arm to the right to hit it again and I caught it back. The woman came back to my side.

"It doesn't look like we are even scratching it!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like you need to learn something kid, just keep attacking." She replied.

I nodded. She charged at it again and I threw Airwing two times and caught it back. It suddenly pulled back as if we finally harmed it. It was staggered! But that wasn't it… it pulled itself up with its arms then let it stomp back on the ground causing an earthquake for us. It hurt us, but it took me awhile to withstand the pain and while I was, the woman was still slashing at it with her blade.

"C'mon! We almost got it!" She yelled.

I nodded. I yelled fiercely and threw Airwing again and moved my arm right and hit it two times again. I caught Airwing and the machine finally falling down in defeat. The woman did a back flip to get out the way.

I placed Airwing back in my pocket and placed my hands on my knees, looking down on the floor panting. We did it… we actually did it… I was about to go thank her but she was gone… As I stared at the dead machine a flash of lightning appeared in the sky…

I arrived at the train station in about an hour. I walked over to the ticket booth. The man working at the booth asked, "Where to?"

I was thinking…the only place I knew away from here was Bodum… "Bodum…"

"Just one?"

"Yeah…"

"That'll be 10 gil." He said as he tore up a ticket.

I pulled out all the gil I had from my pocket. Just the 100 from what my mom gave me on my birthday. I took out 10 and gave it to the man.

"Thank you." He said as he handed me the ticket, "You just got here in time, the train to Bodum is about to leave in ten minutes."

"Thanks…" I said as I started walking to the train.

"One more thing." He said

I stopped to hear him.

"I heard there's going to be a great free fireworks display in that town tonight. You should check it out."

"Thanks…I will."

I walked toward the train. At the entrance I showed my ticket and walked to a seat far away from anyone. I sat quietly near the window. As I started thinking, tears almost formed in my eyes, but I prevented them.

When the train started moving, the lights were turned off and I could see lights out the window. I stared out the window and kept thinking about everything that happened today. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. If only it never happened…after a while, I slowly dozed to sleep.

I woke up suddenly when the train stopped. I heard a voice from the speakers say, "Okay ladies and gentlemen we now arrived Bohum, please form a straight line to exit the train, thank you."

I rubbed my eyes and stood up; there weren't many people on the train so it was a breeze to get off. As I exited the train I saw the beautiful lights of Bodum and I saw an electronic sign saying "Check out the fireworks display only five minutes until it starts!"

I sighed. I guess I might as well see it. Finding where the event was being held was hard. I just followed where everyone was going. When I was inside where the crowd was I found a spot where no one was too close. I sat down… depressed. And then I remembered something… my mom always went to these fireworks display and said she always wished something for the family before dad died. She said there is a legend here; if you wish on the fireworks, your dreams come true. I guess I would try it…

All of a sudden fireworks blasted through the sky and I sat watching. Everyone else was cheering and talking but I… I was just setting there with gloomy look on my face. I could hear and see the fireworks pop into beautiful displays. I thought, nothing was going to bring my mom back... if only my wish would really bring her back but… how would it…?

I sat thinking. Well since she's gone… am I going to be alone by myself forever? My whole life, no one else cared about me… they either just ignored me, used me and left me in the dirt, or just…I sighed. My only family WAS my family but now they're gone…

And then I began my wish, I whispered softly, "_I wish…I could find someone who won't use me and treat me like someone…someone that cares about me…" _I didn't know what else to say… so I just stopped it at there. As I looked at the fireworks, I thought I saw something move around where the fireworks were exploding at and suddenly go in the fireworks… probably just my imagination…

After the fireworks, I walked around town, looking for a place to stay. I stopped by a hotel. I walked up to the counter and asked the person that was there, "How much per night?"

The person looked at me, "25 gil per night. Aren't you a little young to stay at a hotel?"

I placed 25 gil on the counter. "Whatever… I just need some place to stay."

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

"I don't know… just a few nights I guess."

"Okay…well here's your room key, your room is room 5 at the second floor, enjoy your stay."

I took the room key. "Thanks…"

When I reached my room, I locked the door and fell on my bed trying to suck everything that's happened in me. But I was greeted by the sweet sense of slumber…

* * *

Day Thirteen.

* * *

I woke up to a knocking on the door. I tiredly walked over to the door and opened it. It was PSICOM, what were they doing here?

"We need you to come with us."

"What? Why?"

The ignored my question and pulled me out of the room.

"What are you guys doing? Let me go!" I shouted trying to break free but both of them kept a seal on me.

As they pulled me out the hotel, everyone was being evacuated from the city. What the hell was going on? I was being escorted to the train. They pushed me in and threw me a weird looking coat.

"Put it on." They commanded.

I looked at them. I just placed it over me and soon my head was under a hood. They exited out. I looked around. There were a lot of people in there and they all sat right next to each other. They were all wearing the same handcuffs I was. A PSICOM soldier passed by the train and noticed me. He pointed at me.

"You there! Take a seat now!"

Obeying, I took a seat right next to this person from all I could see in her hood was red hair. After a long time of people filling in the train, it finally began moving and the transportation took a long time to reach its destination… wherever it was… I had no idea what was going on.

Throughout the ride, I heard loud noises coming from the other part of the train, and then all of a sudden all our handcuffs were off and a woman with pink hair quickly ran by… Was that the woman that…? The train came to a sudden stop then everyone was scrambling around. There was a big hole on the side of the train and everyone was firing weapons. When they ran outside, I followed them. PSICOM monsters randomly appeared and attacked everyone. A couple came by me, I pulled out Airwing and got ready.

I threw Airwing at one and attacked it two times, then caught Airwing back. Both of them took hits at me causing me to grunt in pain. I threw Airwing again two times and killed the first one. I faced the second one slowly walking to the right. I threw Airwing again and caught it back. The second one attacked me but I evaded it. I threw Airwing two times and that finished it off. I was panting, all the monsters were gone. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Hope!"

I looked back and I couldn't believe my eyes… it was… it was… tears formed in my eyes… it was my mom! She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Mom! How'd you…?"

"I promised you I would be fine…" She ruffled through my hair.

Everyone was sitting near pile of rocks; even though there was fire and destruction around, everyone seemed calm. My mom and I were.

"Mom what happened? What happened after I left?"

"Well… I managed to become free from him then, I grabbed the shotgun and he told me, 'You're not going to kill your own husband, are you?' and I looked at him straight in the eye and said 'you're not my husband.' And I…"

"You…shot him?"

"Yes… I don't know if I killed him or not but… all I know for sure was that I shot him. Then I went out looking for you. I'd figured you go to Bodum… I was going to go to the fireworks display but by the time I was there, it was done a long time ago… so I had just stayed at a hotel worrying about you the whole night… then that's when the day after the next one when PSICOM came and removed us for the purge."

"Purge? What do you mean?"

"Supposedly it's a migration for us but it's actually extermination because supposedly we are pulse l'cie contaminated."

"Oh… so that what was going on…"

"What about you honey…what happened?"

"Well I kept running as far as I could… but I stumbled across some PSICOM monsters… but fortunately… I took care of them… but then this weird machine that was huge came crashing down and I would have been dead if this pink haired woman didn't come by and help me."

"Pink haired woman… how did she look like?

"She had long, light pink hair which fell over her left shoulder in gentle waves, and blue eyes. She wore a tight brown turtleneck shirt underneath a white soldier uniform. She also had a long flowing red cape attached to her back on the left side and a brown belt around her waist, and wore two dark blue fingerless gloves and gold plates over the knuckles, a long black sleeve over her left arm that begins from her bicep, and a brown mini-skirt. And the last thing… she had a weird sword."

"I see… I saw her in the train I guess you could say… rescuing us."

"Really…? Then I must have seen her too. I wanted to tell her thanks but she disappeared after the machine was killed."

"Well… I'm proud of you honey."

"Thanks mom."

Then a few people came to us… I noticed something… It was him… that guy that sold my step father the shotgun!

"Everyone all right?" He asked.

And all of a sudden one guy stood up and said. "Let us help you!"

Another one stood up and said, "Yeah, what do you expect, just for us to sit around here?"

The first guy said, "Please let us fight with you!"

The man that asked us if we were all okay said "Could help…"

The other man next to him said, "Yeah…"

Then the man asked, "Alright those who want to help, front and center!"

Several people stood up and grabbed a gun. My mom looked at me then stood up.

"Mom...?" I asked.

"Don't worry…" She replied.

"But…!"

She gave me a smile, but all I could do was worry. She walked over to the man and grabbed a gun. The man said, "You sure…?"

She replied, "Moms are tough."

"Well alright then…" Then he looked at us. "Alright we got one more, who wants it?" He tried handing it to me.

"No… I… I can't…" I said as I backed away.

The girl with the red hair looked at me, then at the man. "Here." She said. The man gave it to her and she pretended to shoot and said, "Bang!" They all started leaving and I stared at my mom. She looked back at me and gave me a nod and left with the others. I was really worried. Then, I noticed the girl with the gun disappear and she left the gun there. I stood and saw there was a hidden passage beyond the rocks. I walked through it and thought, this must have been where she went… I ran through the obstacles and heard grunts and yelling.

"Let me go!" I heard the girl said.

I ran towards where the noise was coming from and saw a couple of PSICOM soldiers threatening her. They were about to hit her until I barged in.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Another one!" one of them said. "Get him!"

I pulled out Airwing and faced them.

"Hah you think you could hurt us with that thing?" They provoked.

I stood silent.

"Go ahead and try."

I threw Airwing once then twice at the one who provoked. I caught it back and the soldier grunted and said, "You're going to pay for that you little brat!"

They surrounded me.

I then threw Airwing at the same one two times then caught it back as I heard him grunt. The one in back of me kicked me two times and I almost fell as I grunted in pain. The other one then kicked punched and kicked me too. I shouted in pain again. I slowly walked back and now they were in front of me. I tried attacking them again and I didn't miss them but they were too experienced. Both of them kicked and punched me and my hands were on my knees trying to catch my breath and handle the pain. One of them walked up to me and punched me in the gut and I lost all my breath. I fell to my knees with Airwing and my hands on the floor.

"Ha-ha, I told you, he's just a kid, and he doesn't know anything about fighting." The first one said. He walked up to me and kicked me in the stomach this time and I fell on the floor. They continued to laugh and my anger raged inside…they weren't going to get away with this…

"Let's go back to the girl."

But then I started pushing myself up with my hands and I must have surprised them because their feet stopped.

"You're not getting away that easy…" I said.

I grabbed Airwing off the floor and held it firmly in my hands.

"Look the kid still wants to play." One of them said.

"Yeah but this time it's going to be his LAST game." The other said.

And with all my rage, I got a new idea for an attack to use with Airwing. I pulled my arm back with full force and threw it at the soldier with a loud yell and hit him once and when it came back I caught it and threw it back again and it hit the soldier then came back and I caught it again. The first one fell on the floor and the other soldier was surprised but drew his attention back to me.

He punched me two times, but I quickly reacted with another throw of Airwing. I caught it and threw it with more force and caught it back again. That soldier went down with his friend as well…

I placed Airwing back in my pocket. I walked tired to a rail and sat down panting. The girl ran over to me and asked me, "Are you alright?"

"No…" I replied, looking at my right leg. It was bleeding…

"Hold on!" She looked around but gave up and moved her hands under her coat thing that the PSICOM gave us. I heard a tore and she took out her hands again and I saw a piece of fur. Fur? Where did she get fur from?

"Sorry… it was the only thing I could find." She moved the lower part of the coat up and tightened the fur around my cut. I groaned in pain but it wasn't that much.

"There." She said and lifted me up. "That was a brave thing to do."

"Thanks…"

I saw her smile.

I heard a huge boom and lots of gunfire. The girl and I both ran over to where we could see that guy and my mom! They were hanging off the road. I saw my mom say something to him. And then she was falling down. I screamed and yelled. That bastard! How could he let go of her! Then I saw him fall with the other people. I stood there staring… I could feel the girls hand on my shoulders.

"We have to go."

Mom…now she was really gone…I…I…can't believe…it…

The girl turned me around and slapped me. "We have to go!"

I slowly nodded. "Alright…" and followed her.

We finally ended up in a place where there were different people from the Purge. I took off my Purge clothing and looked at the destruction.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." I heard behind me. I looked back and saw it was a mother comforting her child. Mom… I thought.

I heard something hit the floor and I looked back suddenly. It was Purge clothing… I looked up and saw the girl… what she actually looked like…she looked at me and smiled. Then I noticed where she tore the fur from… it was from a skirt she was wearing…She noticed the gun on the floor and picked it up. She handed it to me saying, "Here."

I looked at it and hesitated… all of sudden, she embraced me with a warm hug. I was shocked… never in my life have I received a hug other than my other than my mother. I felt her warm soft breasts push against my chest. She placed her hand on my hair.

"It's too much… isn't it?"?

I stood silent. I slowly raised my arms and wrapped them around her. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes but I prevented them from coming out. Soon, she pulled away and told me, "Face it later."

I stood silent for a moment.

She looked at me and said, "Ciao!" and began running.

"Hey, wait!" I ran after her, feeling that I needed her…somehow…

After a while, she stopped and looked at me and I stopped as well.

"What is it?" She asked.

I thought for a while, and then finally spoke. "I…"

She continued to look at me.

"I…I think…" I sighed.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked.

She smiled. "Sure."

I looked down. "Thanks…"

She placed her hands on her knees and lowered her self to look at my face. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell him…"

"Who?"

"That man… that man who… who is responsible for my mother's…" I stopped myself.

"I see…" she placed a finger to her cheek and then looked back at me. "We can look for him together!" She said cheerfully.

"Really…? I won't be a pest to you…?"

"Not at all! I'm looking for someone too…someone important…"

"Okay then…" I said.

Soon a whirling sound formed and we looked back. It was two men talking with other guys. They seemed to know each other… but there he was! It was the guy!

"That's the one…" I told the girl.

She looked at him, then back at me. "Didn't you have something to tell him?"

"Yeah…" I replied back.

"Alright then." She said.

"But I…"

She looked at my face. "I'll go with you."

I looked back at her. "What…?"

I continued to stare at them as they talked. All of a sudden the girl pushed me forward but I stopped. I continued to look down until the girl came forward and shouted, "Hey!"

But the guy started the engine and it made a loud noise. We covered our ears as we could only see him saying a few more words then leaving. After, the girl made a disappointed noise and I just stared at him leaving in anger.

The girl ran forward and she shouted, "Wait! Come back!"

I followed her, running through people's comments on the Purge. When I caught up to her she was looking inside the vehicle. She sighed, and then noticed me.

"Hm? You okay?"

"I want to tell him… its just that…"

I grabbed her arm. She looked at me, then at the vehicle, then back at me.

"Say. You know how to fly this?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"All right!" She exclaimed and laughed. "In you go!"

She pushed me inside and sat behind me. She pointed and said "That way!"

I looked… she pointed to the pulse fal'cie… she wrapped her arms around my waist catching me off guard. Then I shook my head. "No. No… If we go in there… that thing could…it could make us l'cie…"

"This is… I don't think I can-

"You _can_ do it!" She placed her hands on mine.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" A voice erupted from the outside.

"Here we go!" I said. I started the engine and soon the vehicle moved forward with a burst of high speed. The girl screamed. Soon, I got it to stop for a while and heard the guy.

"Get back here! Do you hear me? Hey!"

I looked at him for a moment but ignored him and moved on. I was heading to the pulse fal'cie… fearing that I'll become a l'cie… there's no turning back now… I have to tell that guy…

* * *

Please Read and review, I need to know if you guys like it or not, and I'm open to suggestions and improvements. Thanks.


End file.
